


A Single Candle's Light

by MagalaBee



Series: DimiMari Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimimari, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), Dimimari Week 2020, F/M, Post-War, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: She always loved the way he made her feel warm.DimiMari Week Day 2: Sanctuary!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: DimiMari Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674229
Kudos: 40





	A Single Candle's Light

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 2 of DimiMari Week 202! Hope everyone enjoys. Please lease leave Kudos and Comments if you are looking forward to the rest of my one-shots for this week!

It had been a long day, that’s what Marianne told herself as she woke up in the middle of the night. A long day full of meetings and councillors and voices all around her picking apart every tiny detail of her eligibility and the ceremony.

The oldest nobles in Faerghus had opinions on everything, from the lace on her veil to the flowers in her bouquet. Many of them didn’t even like the idea of her marrying Dimitri, but, luckily, it wasn’t something they had much of a say in. Nonetheless, they caused her undo stress.

Marianne sat up in her bed, sighing and running a hand through her long, unruly hair. She must have been tossing and turning, her blankets were rumpled and her hair was matted. Another nightmare… she hadn’t had them in so long, Marianne thought that they had gone away entirely.

But here she sat, her feet hanging off the bed and the lingering snarl of Maurice’s voice in the back of her ear, warning her that it was in her nature to destroy good things.

Marianne took a long, deep breath and set her feet on the floor, standing up. She grabbed her dressing robe and slippers as she crossed the room in the dark, bundling herself up as much as she could. Nights in the kingdom were always so cold.

Marianne was careful not to let the door squeak on its hinges as she slipped into the hallway. Her feet padded over the hallway rug, quickly making her way to the one door that she knew would always be open for her.

Four knocks. She always knocked four times with hesitant little raps against the old wooden door. Shuffling sounded from the otherside, heavy footsteps, and then Dimitri opened the door just enough to let her in.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered, closing the door behind her and immediately reaching out a hand to smooth through her hair. “You’re never awake this late, Masha.”

Marianne smiled through her weariness, an apologetic look. She could barely see his face in the dim light of a candle on his bedside. His hair looked deep and molten in that orange glow. His blue eye bright and attentive. 

“I had a nightmare. It’s… my first in over a year.”

Dimitri’s expression softened. His thumb caressed over her cheek. “I see.”

Marianne stepped closer, her hands lightly cradling his wrist, holding his hand against her cheek. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“I wasn’t asleep,” he admitted. They both knew that he still had night terrors, too. More frequently than hers. Dimitri had done so much work to recover in the three years since the war ended, but… they both still had much that they carried with them.

Marianne stood on her toes, her lips finding his. Dimitri’s breath sighed into her lips, one arm circling around her waist. The growl of a far away monster faded with the young king’s ghosts. In the light of a single candle, it was only them, on a cold, quiet night.

“Thank you,” Marianne murmured, resting her head upon his shoulder. Dimitri’s hand moved from her cheek to her back, rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades.

“What for? I haven’t done anything.”

“Yes you have,” Marianne insisted. “You’ve always given me this… a safe place to be sad.”

“Ah…” Dimitri’s grip around her tightened just a bit. Marianne felt warmer then. Wrapped up in him. In only two more weeks, she wouldn’t have to sneak to see him in the night, she’d be in his bed beside him, always wrapped in that tender warmth. “Well… I love you, Masha. I always have.”

Marianne felt her heart swell in her chest. Dimitri told her just about every day, but no matter how many times he said it, she still felt a light in her heart when he told her he loved her.

“I love you too, Dimitri.”

“Do you want to stay with me tonight?” he offered. “Dedue will make sure no one sees you leaving in the morning.”

“Yes,” she agreed, her hands gripping against the smooth linen of his sleep shirt. “I want to spend every night with you, Dima.”

She felt his smile against the top of her head as Dimitri kissed her hair.

“I promise, my love… I’ll never let you go.”


End file.
